Factions
Various factions and organizations play an important part in the plot of DA:ZW. Throughout the game, the player takes control over several members of such groups while having to fight others. Survivors Survivors are a group of people, lead by Sheriff Bill. Their main goal is to find refuge in a post-apocalyptic zombie-infested world. Originally, survivors consisted of regular townspeople, but over time many members from other groups and organizations have joined them. The player controls the survivors, who are presented to them as playable units. Jailers Jailers are a group of prison guard workers. They are the only known survivors of Cephalopods' crash landing incident, where it has now taken refuge in a prison. Internal Forces Internal Forces (IF) is a military organization which takes care of highly dangerous conflicts on US territory. Navy The Navy is the US armed forces' primary naval service branch. Toxic Lab Military Forces Toxic Lab Military Forces, alternatively known''' and commonly referred to as '''TMF Squad, is a military organization similar to IF, however, it specializes in resolving more extraordinary situations. It is believed to be a military branch of some zombie research facility who have developed preliminary infection resistance, which was administered to each unit. Special Operations Forces Special Operations Forces, commonly shortened down simply to just Specops '''(or '''SpecOps), are military units trained to conduct special operations. They were likely sent to the US to provide support for struggling military. Circus Squad Circus Squad is a group of eccentric psychopaths. Before joining the Survivors, they used to roam the post-apocalyptic lands in a circus-themed bus. It's unknown if they are actually former members of a circus or just psychos who dress like demented performers. FDD FDD (abbreviation unknown) is a secret US organization. There's no information available about FDD's main goals but after the events of the zombie apocalypse, the remains of the organization took the prevention of another outbreak as their current top priority. Marauders Marauders are a group of thugs that wishes to establish control over post-apocalyptic cities. They've managed to seize a former hostility area and make it their territory but had to leave it after Survivors were forced to fight them. Currently, they reside in the Lamos countryside. Marauders mostly consist of former soldiers and captains as well as random survivors. Since many military battles have been taking place within highly contaminated areas, all marauders have been exposed to dangerous levels of infection for a long time. Because of that, some of them began to show signs of infection while still alive. Other Organisations US Military United States Military was participating in the first several fights against the zombie invasion. Unfortunately, they lost all of them, and in the end, only contributed to the virus spread. Epidemiologists Epidemiologists are scientists who work for the government and are tasked with analyzing the current state of the epidemic. According to their last known research, the entire country has been contaminated and there's nothing they can do now. Currently, they remain on the move. Trivia * The Internal Forces faction is a very prevalent organization within the game. Apart from the three units who have the acronym printed on their blue helmets, elements of the IF faction can be seen elsewhere. In-game, the IF insignia can be seen plastered all over walls, buildings, and scattered flyers. This is most prominently seen in stage 3, although, it can be seen in other stages as well. A lone IF helmet also appears on the first mission of the game. A part of their logo is likely the basis of the inspiration buff symbol, the laurel. Outside of the main game, the silhouette of the IF logo serves as the cutout wipe from transitioning into the game or out of missions, events, and Skirmish matches. The logo also appears on the first page of the Zombiepedia and very faintly checkered within the background of the events and Skirmish pages alongside another logo comprised of an angry skull with various weapons positioned in an X-shaped cross behind it. Gallery TMF_Concept.png|TMF Squad concept art made for the original Dead Ahead. IF_Cut_Concept.png|Concept art of a cut IF member made for the original Dead Ahead. Category:Lore Category:Units Category:Enemies